The Mountain
by MsKitty77
Summary: It had always been tradition that every year Sanada Genichirou and Kirihara Akaya would climb the mountain together.


The Mountain

It had always been tradition that every year Sanada Genichirou and Kirihara Akaya would climb the mountain together, it had been that way since middle school, stemming from the time that Sanada had wanted to make the trip and had needed someone to travel with, and only Akaya had been available to go with him.

Akaya remembered the trip well, Yukimura-Buchou had been in hospital at the time and his Fukubuchou had wanted to climb the mountain to visit the temple at the top. Akaya hadn't fully understood what they were doing at the time, but it had been important to Sanada-Fukubuchou and if it was going to help Buchou then he was all for it.

The trip hadn't been easy and he remembered complaining….a lot. Looking back he was amazed that Sanada-Fukubuchou hadn't pushed him off the mountain for it. But they had made it to the top unscathed, to the temple and there they had prayed for Buchou to recover. And it had worked. Buchou returned to them and grew stronger as the days went by. And so in thanks it became tradition that every year Sanada Genichirou and Kirihara Akaya would climb the mountain together.

Neither had missed a year. Even when Akaya secured a tennis scholarship in America, he would still return to Japan every year for the climb. Even when Sanada was made head of his family dojo he would still make time to climb the mountain with Akaya.

Years had passed; they'd climbed the mountain into their 30's, their 40's even their 50's and 60's. It had certainly been hard going last year, at the ages of 66 and 67 Akaya would hardly consider them young and nimble anymore. He smiled at his companion as they climbed.

"I don't think Renji ever expected me to even get to this age, I'm pretty sure he thought I'd go out in blaze of glory in my 20's. Nice to prove him wrong." he smiled.

Sanada remained silent but Akaya could tell that he agreed.

"Old age isn't too bad though" Akaya considered "There are perks I suppose, though I don't think I can call you old now without being hypocritical."

They continued there climb in silence and Akaya thought back about the previous climbs that they'd done together. Smiling he spoke aloud

"I still remember the first time we did this" he paused. "You would probably like to forget, it wasn't the happiest of times, Buchou was in hospital and you were trying to hold us all together, I never knew how you managed it."

Sanada continued with his silence but Akaya knew he was listening.

"When you first suggested we climb together I thought you were crazy, I mean what good was climbing going to do?"

Akaya paused to wipe the sweat off his brow, it was noticeable that the climb was harder this year than last; old age was certainly catching up with him.

"It wasn't until we got to the top that I realised how much you needed that first trip, it was a goal, something you could be in control of when everything around us was falling apart."

Akaya looked down the mountain, they'd made good progress, it wouldn't be too long before they reached the top, and in fact the edges of the temple were just visible glistening in the morning sunlight.

"I never really thanked you for everything you did during that time." he spoke softly. The silence continued but it was comfortable.

"I enjoyed coming back every year, I know we were both very busy but I was glad we made time to do this, felt right if you get me." he paused briefly then continued on.

"Not as busy anymore though I suppose, though I wouldn't mind returning to tennis, someone has to show these youngsters a thing or two about playing, I reckon we could show them up a bit, all this new technology has made these new players way too soft." he grinned.

"For now I suppose I'll have to settle with teaching the grandkids a few tricks, they're getting pretty good, but of course they would be, they've got me and Renji teaching them."

He paused sensing the approval of the other and then continued on.

"He wanted to come along this time, Renji I mean." Akaya said softly not waiting for the response.

"Told him this was just for you and me though and he understood."

The temple was now in sight and they climbed the last few stairs and there Akaya stood out of breathe at the top. The morning sun beamed down on him breaking up the mist that surrounded the mountain and displaying the spectacular view of the landscape. Akaya sighed contently.

"Took longer than usual but here we are." he smiled.

He turned to look at the temple and watched as an elderly priest approached.

"Welcome back." The priest smiled at Akaya "Has it been a year already?"

Akaya nodded "Time seems to go quicker every year."

The priest nodded in return and then looked around as if looking for someone.

"Alone this year?" he asked.

Akaya's breath hitched slightly as looked down at the small container he held in his hands.

"Yeah." he bowed his head hair hiding his eyes

"I've got a promise to fulfil."

The Priest smiled sadly and turned away to head back leaving Akaya alone once more. He took in the landscape once more.

"Heh." he snorted

"I think we all thought out of all of us that you were the one that was going to last the longest, you were the kind to tell death to come back later because he was 1000 years too early to even think of taking you."

Akaya smiled through the tears, letting them fall with no shame.

"I always looked up to you, you know." He let out another snort. "Course you knew, you knew everything, you were the stern older brother I never had. Well you must have seen something in me, otherwise you'd never put up with me for as long as you did."

He watched a small flock of birds swooped across the sky and then continued on.

"I hope I did make you proud, I'd like to think I did, I remember the look on your face when Rikkai won Nationals the year I was Buchou. You joked to Renji before you graduated that year, that you'd stay behind to make sure I didn't run Rikkai into the ground."

The flock of birds were flying off into the distance now as Akaya watched.

"You were always there though, to give advice and listen when I needed it and to put me back in line when I was being unreasonable, I'm sure Renji appreciated that."

The birds were almost out of sight now, Akaya looked down.

"I miss you."

He could almost hear the Tarundoru that would have been yelled at such a statement and smiled. Picking up the urn he removed the lid and began to scatter the ashes into the wind.

Once done he stepped back and bowed his head.

"Thank you for everything ...Sanada-fukubuchou."


End file.
